His Captain
by SapphireRose578
Summary: "On the field during practice, Miyuki was a king. He could've outshone all of them if he wanted to, but he knew how to shine just the perfect amount to lead them to victory. Kuramochi had faith that if anyone could take them to nationals, it would be Miyuki Kazuya." For Day 1 of DNAWeek, KuraMiyu


**A/N: I ALWAYS forget to upload my fics on , so here's part one of this set of Kuramiyu fics I wrote for DNA Week!**

* * *

Kuramochi could tell Miyuki was struggling, even though he knew the bespectacled boy would never admit to something like that. Miyuki was talented at many things, especially hiding his emotions, but Kuramochi was uniquely perceptive when it came to the other. They had been together as teammates and classmates for so long now, Kuramochi had grown accustomed to Miyuki's moods. And currently, Kuramochi could tell...Miyuki was struggling.

It had come as no surprise to Kuramochi when Miyuki was recommended by Tetsu to be the new captain. Miyuki was intuitive and his skills were that of a prodigy; there were people who knew Miyuki who didn't even fully follow Seidou's games. Plus with the way Miyuki handled himself on the field, he was the obvious choice. Yet as far as Kuramochi could see, even prodigies had their limitations. Miyuki had never been one for normal social interactions and Kuramochi wondered if the leadership role was taking a toll on the other.

Kuramochi didn't think Miyuki was doing a bad job however. His speeches were sometimes awkward and Kuramochi could certainly admit that Miyuki's way of being supportive was very...unique, to say the least. But on the field during practice, Miyuki was a king. He could've outshone all of them if he wanted to, but he knew how to shine just the perfect amount to lead them to victory. Kuramochi had faith that if anyone could take them to nationals, it would be Miyuki Kazuya.

As Miyuki sauntered off the field that evening, Kuramochi followed, as was their usual routine. For the past few nights, their evenings had played out rather strangely. The two would be some of the last to leave the field, making sure everything was in order. Then, they'd bathe in silence and walk back to their respective dorms with short 'good nights'. Normally, Miyuki enjoyed teasing the other, making fun of the pitchers, or discussing how practice had gone, but for the past few evenings he had stayed fairly silent.

And this particular evening seemed to be no different. Miyuki and Kuramochi bathed in silence and got changed. As they started to head back to their dorms, Kuramochi stopped at Miyuki's door.

"Oi, let's go for a short walk," Kuramochi said, glancing at Miyuki. The catcher nodded and followed the other back towards field. As Kuramochi expected, they walked in silence, Miyuki staring up at the sky. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kuramochi grunted, kicking at the back of his leg gently. "Oi," he repeated, "What's your problem?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, 'Mochi?" Miyuki tilted his head back down to face the other. "I don't have a problem," he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. Kuramochi sighed and stopped walking, turning to face the other with a furrowed brow.

"C'mon Miyuki, don't lie to me. You know I'm not an idiot," Kuramochi grumbled and brought his hand down onto Miyuki's shoulder.

"Ow," Miyuki replied flatly, staring into Kuramochi's eyes. There was silence between them, neither wanting to break the gaze of the other. Blinking finally, Kuramochi turned away from him, walking forward.

"Alright then, have it your way," Kuramochi said, knowing Miyuki would follow him. Kuramochi had learned early on that it was utterly useless to press the other on matters that involved himself. Walking together a bit further, Kuramochi stopped, and stared down at the field. "In just a few weeks, we'll actually be 3rd years," he muttered with a small chuckle. "Pretty strange huh? But hey...at least we can convince the 1st years to do shit for us!" He cackled loudly, breaking the awkward silence that had seemed to have fallen between the two. Miyuki made his way to the hillside and took a seat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tilted his head back towards Kuramochi.

"I will never understand why they chose to make me captain and not you," he said finally. Kuramochi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a seat next to the brunet.

"Idiot, you're a much better player than me," he grumbled.

"It shouldn't be about who is the better player, it should be about who can lead a team better...and that's you, 'Mochi," Miyuki sighed.

"So this is what's been bothering you," Kuramochi teased. "I mean you do have one of the shittiest personalities on the team! Hyahahaha!"

"Thanks," Miyuki chuckled.

"It's not a compliment," Kuramochi laughed and nudged the other. They were silent again, but Kuramochi didn't mind. This was how he had learned to deal with Miyuki; wait and listen...don't push.

"I guess I just don't think I'm the best choice," he confessed finally. It was rare to see Miyuki like this; So quiet and vulnerable, completely open for the other boy...Kuramochi knew he didn't act like this around anyone else.

Huffing out a breath, Kuramochi lay back in the grass, "Yeah well you are."

"Eh?"

"You are the captain now, so I guess you're just gonna have to deal with it," he scoffed, folding his arms behind his head. Miyuki leaned to the side, hovering over the shortstop.

"Aren't you a delight this evening?" Miyuki grinned. Kuramochi reached up and flicked at the catcher's forehead.

"And you've been pouty all week." Miyuki frowned and turned away from him.

"I wouldn't say pouty," he retorted softly, causing Kuramochi to cackle obnoxiously.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing right now?!" he teased, snorting. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and let out a long sigh. "Look Miyuki, you're the best player on our team and everyone knows it. We trust ya'," he shrugged. "We know you're not going to steer us wrong, especially on the field. So your 'motivational' speeches leave a bit to be desired... so what? Everyone knows that we're aiming for the nationals…and you're the person who's going to lead us there." Kuramochi closed his eyes, laying back down. As the cool grass tickled his neck and the breeze blew through the top of his hair, he welcomed the expected silence between them.

"Youichi." At the mention of his given name, Kuramochi opened his eyes, blushing as he stared up in Miyuki's deep brown eyes.

"K-Kazuya?" he whispered, testing out the name, his throat dry. What the hell was he doing? The catcher leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

"Thanks," Miyuki muttered, closing his eyes. Kuramochi felt his face flush harder.

"Y-Yeah well, I believe in ya' okay?" he scoffed quietly, shutting his eyes, hoping to forget how close the other was to him. It was difficult though, as he could smell Miyuki's freshly cleaned skin so close to his and his gentle breaths tickling his lips. His heart was racing in his chest. He and Miyuki had always been close friends, but this was close in a completely different way.

"I know, what would I do without my vice-captain?" he chuckled softly, pulling his head back a bit, though he stayed just above the other.

"I don't know, but you don't use that title enough," Kuramochi frowned. "I mean I am your vice-captain for a reason, if you're struggling...rely on me," he said. He lifted one of his hands, curling it into a fist that he placed against Miyuki's heart. "I know that's hard for you. To talk about your feelings and shit," Kuramochi teased with a grin. "But I'm your best friend." He pushed his fist into Miyuki's chest gently, "So lemme help you out once and awhile." Kuramochi's face was filled with determination and sincerity. Miyuki kept his gaze on Kuramochi's eyes, blushing slightly. Kuramochi knew he wasn't used to hearing these sorts of things from people, but the shortstop wasn't one to keep his feelings to himself in this sort of situation. He began to ramble when Miyuki stayed silent. "Plus…I don't like seein' you like this. All messed up and quiet..."

"Oi, Kuramochi."

"It's better when you're teasing Sawamura...or even me!"

"Oi...'Mochi."

"I mean I even kind of missed your obnoxious laugh!"

"YOUICHI!" Miyuki yelled a bit louder and pushed the shortstop's fist away, closing the gap between their lips. Taken off guard, Kuramochi's eyes widened. Miyuki Kazuya, his best friend, was kissing him. Though Kuramochi took pride in reading Miyuki better than anyone else, that was certainly a reaction the shorter boy hadn't expected. Kuramochi's face turned bright red as Miyuki pulled away, his mouth open slightly from the shock of the action.

"W-What the hell was that!?" he yelled.

"I couldn't think of any other way to get you to stop!" Miyuki laughed. Kuramochi folded his arms over his chest, glancing away from the catcher hovering over him. "Who's pouting now?" he murmured.

"Shut up, idiot," Kuramochi snapped. "I-I wasn't expecting anything like that!"

"Well I have to keep you on your toes somehow." He certainly was doing just that. Kuramochi's face stayed bright red as he stared up into the other's brown eyes. Just when Kuramochi had thought he had figured the other out, the bespectacled catcher had thrown him for quite a loop. He sighed and pushed at his face gently.

"You're an idiot."

"I know." There was more silence as the two stared at each other, Kuramochi looking completely flustered and Miyuki looking surprisingly calm. More calm than he had looked all week. "Thanks," he whispered softly. "I think I needed this," he admitted.

"Yeah I know you did," Kuramochi said and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him down to collide into another kiss. Kuramochi wasn't really sure why he did it, but he really hadn't hated the first kiss and he kind of just wanted to try it again. Pulling back, Miyuki placed his hands on either side of the shortstop's head. "Sometimes you just need to hear that your friends count on you and believe in you." Kuramochi said, his chest heaving with his shortened breath. The kiss had affected him far more than he wanted to admit. "So stop doubting yourself."

"Yeah…" Miyuki muttered, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I know, I know," Kuramochi sighed. "You're not good at this shit. Then just...lemme tell you how important and talented you are and you don't have to say anything back," he grinned, clearly teasing the other boy.

"You're an idiot, Youichi."

"Not as much of an idiot as you, Kazuya." Tentatively, Miyuki lowered his lips to Kuramochi's once more, kissing him softly. The kiss was far more tender than the first two and Kuramochi brought his hand up, slipping his fingers through the brown locks of Miyuki's hair, trailing through it gently. Tugging on Kuramochi's bottom lip, Miyuki caused the other boy to moan softly. Miyuki was only spurred on, kissing him harder, flicking his tongue against Kuramochi's upper lip. The shortstop opened his mouth, letting Miyuki's tongue pressed his own, their hot breath flowing into each other's mouths. Their wet tongues mingled together, as Kuramochi felt Miyuki gently press their hips together.

"A-Ah...K-Kazuya…" Kuramochi panted against his lips when Miyuki pulled back to catch his breath.

"Should I stop?" Miyuki asked, sliding one hand down Kuramochi's waist, resting it on his hip. Shivering slightly, Kuramochi shook his head.

"You don't gotta…if you don't wanna..." he whispered, panting against his lips, his fingers trailing through the catcher's hair.

"Okay," he muttered, slotting their lips together again. Kuramochi moaned into Miyuki's mouth, feeling the catcher's rough hands brushing against the bare skin of his hip. He pulled back, pressing his lips to Kuramochi's neck, sighing softly as he tugged on Kuramochi's skin, leaving a small mark.

"Oi," the shortstop grunted, pushing on Miyuki's forehead. "You're gonna leave a mark!" he gasped, his eyes fluttering slightly as Miyuki's tongue wet the skin on his neck.

"Maybe I want to," he panted. "You're my vice-captain after all," he grinned, staring down at the other boy. Kuramochi pushed at his face.

"Oi... you're a pervert," he scoffed and Miyuki began to cackle, falling over. He lay back in the grass, laughing loudly. Sitting up, Kuramochi frowned and looked down at him. "Kazuya...you're so friggin' weird," he said, running his fingers over the spot where he had kissed his neck. "You left a mark, didn't you?" he said, rolling his eyes. Miyuki rolled back toward Kuramochi and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face to his side, staring up at him.

"You-chan, are you mad?" he asked, a large grin on his face. Blushing, Kuramochi sighed and buried his face in his hand.

"No, I'm not mad ya' damn idiot," he said, pushing Miyuki off of him as he stood up, brushing himself off. He made his way back to the path and turned back towards the catcher. "But...you better take responsibility later...or somethin'" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned away from him. Miyuki grinned and jumped up, following Kuramochi to the path. Bounding over to him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rest his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"'Mo~chi~chan~" he teased in a singsong voice. "Do you want to...continue this later then?" he whispered in his ear. Pushing his hand against Miyuki's face, Kuramochi started to walk ahead, feeling far too embarrassed.

"I-I don't know," he yelled, his face flushing red. "We'll...see how I feel," he muttered, storming back towards the dorms. Miyuki let out an obnoxious laugh and followed next to him, reaching out to take his hand, their fingers intertwining.

"Thanks," he said, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"It's...nice to hear your stupid laugh again," Kuramochi whispered. The two walked back to the dorm in silence and when they arrived at Kuramochi's door, he paused, placing his fist against the catcher's heart once more. "Remember what I said," he muttered quietly, not wanting anyone to hear. "Rely on me, okay?" Leaning down, Miyuki pressed their lips together one more time.

"I will, I promise, vice-captain," he teased against the shorter's lips. Kuramochi rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"Good night, Idiot."

"Good night, You-chan~" he smirked, waving.

And as he watched him walked away, Youichi knew that Kazuya was his captain and even at night he shone so perfectly.

* * *

 **A/N :Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I wanted to write something that showed Kuramochi appreciating Miyuki...and Miyuki sort of opening up to him. I hope they were in character enough. I get really nervous writing for this fandom since so both myself and so many others love these characters. Thank you to my friend Chie for reading it before hand . toonicetome. Happy DNA Week~! :) Critiques are always welcome!  
**


End file.
